Pump devices are commonly used to deliver one or more fluids to a targeted individual. For example, a medical infusion pump device may be used to deliver a medicine to a patient as part of a medical treatment. The medicine that is delivered by the infusion pump device can depend on the condition of the patient and the desired treatment plan. For example, infusion pump devices have been used to deliver insulin to the vasculature of diabetes patients so as to regulate blood-glucose levels.
In some circumstances, the infusion pump devices may operate on battery power to facilitate portability of the pump devices. In some applications, it can be cost effective over the life of the infusion pump to utilize a rechargeable battery rather than a single use battery, as the rechargeable battery may be recharged many times, which can offset the higher initial cost of the rechargeable battery as compared to a single-use battery. Even during periods when the infusion pump device is not being used, circuitry of the device may drain current from the rechargeable battery. To reduce likelihood of an over-discharge condition of the rechargeable battery, which may damage the rechargeable battery and adversely affect its life cycle capacity, it is desirable to minimize idle current of the rechargeable battery during periods of non-use.